This invention relates to a motion transfer mechanism, more particularly to a motion transfer mechanism with a linkage.
Normally, nut or bolt shaping machines are provided with pull plates which can move workpiece holders from one die to another. A motion transfer mechanism interconnects the device for driving the pull plates and a punch driving device so that the latter can drive the former. However, the complex structure of conventional motion transfer mechanisms obstructs the positive feed of the workpieces to be shaped in these forging machines.